


A Birthday Surprise

by Seiros



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiros/pseuds/Seiros
Summary: Byleth has been practicing her baking skills for Ferdinand's birthday...Set after the war's end.  Silly fluff.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	A Birthday Surprise

Byleth's head popped out of the kitchen, her bright green eyes spotting Bernadetta busying herself with spare pastries. A few crumbs lingered on her chin, and it made Byleth smile. The new Archbishop had requested the talented woman to help her learn how to bake sweet's specifically for this day. Now that the day had arrived, she was feeling rather.... nervous. An emotion she did not usually wrestle with.

"Bernie!" she breathed, her own face dusted in flour and batter. "How are they? Edible? Dec-"

"They're delicious! Are you sure you can't make more for me?" 

"Once it is your birthday. But, thank you again for taking the time to help me improve. They're only as good as you say because of your guidance."

"Sure, sure. You did all the work, I just made sure you measured everything correctly." Bernadetta picked out a few more sweets, her eyes wandering a bit before she dared a peek into the kitchen to take a look at the real prize. "If he doesn't like it... just deliver it straight to my room. No questions asked. Or answered." The archer offered a firm nod before walking off, no doubt back to her little haven.

Byleth watched her go, wishing that she hadn't left that hanging in the air. What would she do if he didn't like it? The fool that he was, he would probably eat it even if he didn't like it... all she wanted was a bit of honesty from him. At times, his shining brand of nobility was downright irritating.

The Monastery had been almost completely restored in the year since the war ended. The few areas that still showed damage were of low priority, yet her heart ached a bit whenever she walked past them. The small cake was balanced carefully with both hands under the platter as she walked carefully to the tea tables. He was under direct orders to be there no later than three tolls after noon, and yet she was the one running late. She had taken an extra moment to clean up, only her reflection from a steel pot to assist her with her task.

As the Archbishop approached her destination, that little seed of doubt began to nip at her heels again. Was this really an adequate enough gift? She had cooked for him in the past, sure, but nothing sweet. Nothing that could be considered a gift. Her steps slowed as she drew closer, her heels dragging in the dirt as she paused on the paths. If she squinted between the trimmed shrubs, she could probably catch a glimpse of his hair... 

Byleth took a tentative step forward, her mind still swimming with different outcomes and reactions he would have. As she was gathering up her wits to get herself moving again, she felt the sudden weight of hands on her shoulders. With a yelp, the cake slipped from its platter and onto the floor with a dull splat.

"Oh, I did not mean to...! Please accept my apology, my love." Ferdinand pulled Byleth into a hug, not quite realizing that she was in shock more than anything. As he glanced down towards the now-destroyed cake, he suddenly felt a pinch on his side and released her. "What is wrong?"

Byleth didn't have time to process the loss of her cake, nor the sudden appearance of her beloved. "My...! The cake. You. Wait, you were supposed to be waiting for me!"

"I was, but the time had passed and I grew worried for your safety."

"But...the cake! _Your_ cake!" And all that time she had spent learning and practicing for today... ruined. Her mint green eyes finally tore away from the ruined gift to him, his eyes showing guilt at the edges. 

"I did not mean to ruin anything, though you know perfectly well that just being with you is a gift in itself. I still cannot believe that you humored me so when I confessed to you." He offered her a warm smile, his hand resting on her cheek for a moment. "Ah, there is still some flour on your face, at yet you are as beautiful as ever." As Byleth flustered and rubbed at her face to rid herself of the remaining evidence of her recent baking, her crouched down to scoop out some of the cake that had not touched the ground. 

As he straightened himself, he presented the hastily torn cake to his love, her eyes threatening to cry with their glossy look. "See? There is still a bite for me to taste test." He popped the bite into his mouth, ignoring the fact that there was cake stuck to his leather glove. 

"Ah! What are you doing?!"

"It is delicious. A perfect birthday cake that I did not have to share with anyone else, made by the most beautiful woman in all of Fódlan."

He grinned at her as Byleth was trying to decide what to do with the spilled cake. As she bent down to roll the miserable dusty aftermath onto the platter, Ferdinand pulled her back up into his arms, giving her a spin as she yelped again. Why was he so intent on being mischievous today? Byleth wanted to protest his jubilant ways, but she folded quickly and found herself laughing.

As he slowed down, she smiled as she felt her face moving closer to his. "Happy Birthday, Ferdinand." His lips moved to hers, the smell of the frosting reaching her nose as she felt herself relax (finally!) in his embrace.

Hm... her cake _did_ taste pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not much of a writer, and I rushed this to complete it while it was still his birthday in my timezone... but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Happy birthday to our beloved Ferdinand von Aegir! :)


End file.
